


Is this Burning an Eternal Flame?

by LoisLaneKent



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLaneKent/pseuds/LoisLaneKent
Summary: Clark has lost his memory after coming back from the dead. It is up to the League and Lois Lane to help him remember.





	

Hi everyone!

This is LoisLaneKent, and I am posting my first ever fanfic!

I am so excited!

Ok, so on to my story: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

This happens post BvS and through JL.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters. Only Lois's singing ability! ;p

Summary: Clark is back from the dead and he cannot remember anything that happened and it's up to the Justice League & Lois Lane to help him remember.  
****************************  
"Arrrrrrragh" groaned a very frustrated Clark, "I just can't remember anything, so stop pushing me to remember", and turned away from Lois who was trying to talk to him after all the Justice League members had given up hope.

"Clark, please just keep talking to me" said Lois who was very close to bursting into tears. The last few days had been the worst for her: Perry giving her lots of articles and paperwork, helping the League in their search for sources on different things, and taking care of Clark even though he could not remember her.

"Just leave me alone" said a grumpy Clark.

Lois sighed and looked at her feet, a small tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek.

"Lois, it's late. You should rest now" said Diana gently.

Lois looked at Clark's back and wiping at her eyes, she nodded and left the Batcave and went to the guest room on the floor above where she sometimes stayed when she wanted to use Bruce's resources.  
**************************************  
After washing her face and changing into PJs which consisted of loose shorts and one of Clark's shirts, Lois sat down on huge four poster bed and sighed.

Since no one could hear her, she started to sing. (A/N: this singing ability is my own imagination)

"Close your eyes

give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beatin'?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

or is this burning an eternal fla-" and Lois started to cry.  
*******************************  
Meanwhile,

In the Batcave , Clark was about to leave when his hearing kicked in and he could hear someone singing. Suddenly his head started to hurt and he clutched at his head and sat down.

"Clark, what is it?" asked Bruce.

"My head hurts."

Suddenly it stopped.

"My head started to hurt when I heard someone singing and it stopped hurting when the singing stopped" said Clark.

"You must have a special connection to that song. Do you remember anything?" asked Diana.

"Everything is a little hazy. If I listen to that song again, then maybe..." replied Clark.

"Do you remember the singing voice?" inquired Barry.

"It was definitely a female voice" said Clark.

"I think I know who it is" said Bruce mysteriously and went out of the cave.  
**********************************  
Knock, Knock.

Lois wiped her tears and went to the door.

Bruce was standing outside and he motioned to follow him.  
****************  
Back at the cave, Bruce asked Lois to sit in the chair opposite to Clark.

"Now, please sing the song you were singing in your room." Said Bruce.

Lois was surprised and looked at Clark who smiled encouragingly at her.

Taking a deep breath, Lois began,

" Close your eyes

give me your hand, darlin'

Do you feel my heart beatin'?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And you come and ease the pain

I don't wanna lose this feeling

Is this burning an eternal flame?"

Lois looked at Clark hopefully. Clark opened his lovely baby blues and smiled at her.

"Did you miss me, Lo?"

Lois gaped at him then flung her arms around his neck and settled on his lap.

"God, I missed you so much. I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Lois and thank you for bringing me back."

"How come he remembers everything now?" asked Barry.

"Because when I used to have nightmares, Lois used to sing this song to help me relax. Now it helped me get my memory back" explained Clark.

Lois yawned. "I should probably put you to bed now" said Clark, lifting Lois in his arms.

Bruce gave him directions to the guest room and Clark promised to meet up with them tomorrow.  
***************  
In the guest room, Clark put Lois on the bed and tucked her in.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lo?"

"Join me?"

"Of course. Just let me change."

He changed into loose flannel sleeping pants, slung low on his hips, and got into the bed with Lois. Lois cuddled up to him and sighed in contentment.

"Goodnight, Clark"

"Goodnight, Lo"

"I missed you calling me that."

Clark chuckled and sleep overtook him too.

The reporter and the alien were finally together after all the difficulties put their way as if to test their relationship which was as impervious as Clark's skin and Lois's ego!

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The song used is `Eternal Flame' by The Bangles (Pitch Perfect version)
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Signing off
> 
> LLK


End file.
